wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Strix
Strix Strix is a female Skywing Moon Animus. She was made by Epheme and is now adopted by Bone. Appearance Strix is mostly a silver color, with pale gold accents around the tips of her wings and face. Her horns, claws, and teeth are a pale ivory. She has light crystal blue eyes, and her eyes are framed by light red dots. The scales around her muzzle has been worn from wearing a metal muzzle, she also has worn scales around her neck form wearing a collar when she was a prisoner to Queen Scarlet. She has very broken down shackles that she hasn't managed to break, but later kept because it symbolized her escape. Personality Strix is a feisty and cross dragon, the only thing sharper then her tongue are her teeth. She has never known her parents, only knowing Queen Scarlet, Skyhigh, and Sunglare, but she never saw Scarlet as a mother, only a jail keeper. Despite being illiterate and not well educated, she is smart, and with her sharp wit and sharper tongue, no one usually bothers her about it. Strix prefers to be nocturnal, because she dislikes other dragons, and because she loves the comfort of the moons. That's kind of a good thing for others because they have to deal with her less. When she can't stay by her nocturnal schedule, she tries to stay up late as long as she can afford. Strix was forced to use her moon animus powers from a very young age, against her will, and it make her more adapt at using them, but as all animus are, the price of power comes to the cost of your soul. She has lost quite a bit of her's, resulting frequent mood swings, and her cold demeanor . History Strix's history is not the happiest of tales, she was ripped from her mother's arms when she was just hatched because of her odd coloration. She was supposed to be a gift for Princess Burn, until Scarlet discovered that she was a moon animus, and locked her away in a dungeon to use as a secret weapon. As a child she remembers nothing but dark walls, chains, and the guards. She was not even one week old when they put her into a cell with no windows, and no one to talk to but the other prisoners, or the guards. One of the guards, Skyhigh was her name, acted as a mother to Strix. Skyhigh taught Strix how to speak, how to breathe small plumes of fire, how to eat, and gave her affection when she was locked away in the dark cell. Skyhigh named Strix after her hatchling, who hatched sickly and died within a day. The other guard, Sunglare, kept watch when Skyhigh was with Strix. They suck her extra rations from their own plates or from the kitchens when they could. On the day that Queen Scarlet was attacked, Skyhigh took the chance to let Strix escape before Scarlet could hand her over to Burn. Now Strix travels all around Pyhrria, she survives off of doing odd jobs, running errands, and telling stories. She usually stays in a single place for about a year before moving. She still has to constantly hide from the new Skywing Queen. She now rarely enchants anything, she has lost a lot of herself already, she has sworn never to enchant another item ever again. Category:Animus Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters